


Cold Feet

by neilwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eavesdropping, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: prompt: wolfstar + things you said when you thought i was asleep---Sirius confesses, Remus eavesdrops, and James gets hit in the head with a shoe.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [innytoes on tumblr!](http://innytoes.tumblr.com/)  
> this is my first attempt at writing wolfstar so boy am i nervous

“Prongs.”

It was a whisper, but then again, Sirius had never been very good at whispering.

“Prongs,” Sirius hissed, slightly louder now. Remus kept his eyes shut and hoped his breathing hadn’t changed enough for Sirius to notice.

There was the sound of something heavy hitting a bed, and then a groan.

“What the buggering fuck,” James grumbled. A rustling of sheets. “Did you just hit me with a shoe?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sirius very obviously lied.

“It’s  _ your  _ shoe.”

“Maybe you’ve been sleepwalking.”

“I’d need  _ sleep  _ for that.” James groaned. “Okay, I’m up now. What’s wrong?”

“Why would something be wrong?”

An extended silence, and Remus could just picture James’ eyebrow pulling up, unimpressed.

“Get over here,” James said, and Remus heard Sirius padding over and crawling under the sheets. “Talk to me.”

Remus’ bed was next to James’, and in an act of bravery -and quite possibly stupidity- he opened his eyes.

James sat up against the headboard, dark locks sticking up every which way, yet somehow he always made that look work for him. Sirius laid by his side, head resting on James’ shoulder and he stared off into the distance. Remus took a second to enjoy the view.

“If you don’t start talking, I will start tickling, and you and your squeals will wake everybody up, and then Remus will get mad because he needs his beauty sleep and he’ll be in no state tomorrow and then you’ll get sad because you disappointed him and you see where I’m going with this, so  _ start talking _ .”

Sirius had giggled at first, but his expression shut down again near the end.

“Alright,” he said. “It’s uh… About that.”

“What, your rampant crush on Remus?”

Remus’ heart stopped. His breathing stopped. His eyes grew large until he realized James was looking straight at him. Then his heart started beating so fast, Remus thought he might choke on it.

“You knew about it?” Sirius asked, voice as shy as Remus had ever heard it.

James looked away from Remus and started stroking Sirius’ hair. “Mate, you’re not exactly the most subtle of creatures, you know that, right?”

Sirius huffed. “I am  _ the most  _ subtle. Remus doesn’t have a clue.” A small pause. “Does he?”

James grinned. “No, I think it’s fair to say Remus is quite clueless.”

“Good,” Sirius said. “Well, not good, obviously. But you know what I mean.”

“You’re not giving me much to go on, Padfoot. Why’d you wake me up?” James asked, voice gentle.

“You’re going to laugh at me.”

“I was planning on doing that anyway, whether you tell me or not.”

Sirius half-heartedly smacked James’ chest.

“I’ve always liked Remus, obviously. He’s an amazing friend, and he’s smart, and thoughtful, and, you know, beautiful. And then the idea of...something more with him, sort of, invaded my mind. And it’s nice to think about, to imagine, to hope to get dreams about it.” Sirius cleared his throat. “I thought it was enough, that thinking about it would be fine, and that I could leave it at that. That I could grow old with all of you and that I could watch Remus fall in love with someone else. But I don’t know if I can do that.”

Remus bit his lip so hard, he felt it start to bleed.

“What happened?” James asked.

“Nothing really, that’s what’s so funny.” He wasn’t laughing. “We were sitting in the library, because he dragged me there under false pretenses, and we ended up studying-”

“The horror.”

“Exactly. And, I don’t remember, something made us laugh, and I just thought… ‘I’d quite like to kiss you, Remus.’

“It wasn’t the first time I‘d thought about kissing him, but it was different. Somehow. I was really going to do it, I had convinced myself to do it. He was laughing, and he was beautiful, and I was going to kiss him. And then, I got scared. I was terrified. I started seeing everyone else around us, and then my mother’s shrieking voice started tearing me down, and I looked at Remus and I couldn’t do that to him. I couldn’t have him deal with my mess. With me.”

James sighed and hauled Sirius closer to him. “You’re wrong, and you know you’re wrong. You aren’t a mess. Well, you’re a little mess, but all of us are messes. Remus would be the first person to call himself a giant mess, and you know that, too.”

“I know,” Sirius whispered. “He’s wrong.”

“And so are you. Remus would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend.”

“Thanks, Prongs.”

“No problem. Is this what I sound like when I talk about Evans?”

Sirius snorted. “No, cause you have a chance with her.”

“You really think so?” James grinned.

“Yes, you tosser. You’re gonna get married and make beautiful babies and I’ll be godfather to all of them.”

“What about Remus?”

“Fine, Remus can have one of them.”

“Good lad.” James stroked Sirius head again. “You can’t be sure you don’t have a chance with him.”

For a long time, they laid there in silence.

“Hmm,” Sirius sighed. “I’m tired.”

“If you drool on my shirt, I’ll hex your balls off.”

“Night, Prongs.”

“Night.”

James threw a last glance at Remus, and slid down his bed. It was hours before Remus fell asleep.

\---

The next night, Remus was wide awake again. Sirius, James and Peter were snoring around him, and Remus had carefully waited for all of them to be out like a light. Then, he picked up a shoe and threw it at Sirius.

Sirius shot up instantly, and looked around the room until he saw Remus standing next to his bed. “Moony? What’s going on?”

“Scoot over,” Remus said, and crawled into bed with him.

They laid on their sides, face to face, and Remus could tell how nervous Sirius was.

He stroked Sirius’ hair back from where it had fallen in his face, and whispered.

“I’d quite like you to kiss me, Sirius.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://padmoony.tumblr.com/)


End file.
